Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic cross-sectional view of a wet pulp body or a paper-shaped object manufactured by the conventional pulp molding process. Generally, the conventional pulp molding process comprises a pulp-dredging step and a thermo-forming step. In the pulp-dredging step, a pulp-dredging stage 1 is applied to move and dip a mold die 2 into at least one slurry tank (not shown) which is used to store wet paper slurry in liquid. The raw material kind of the paper slurry commonly consists of specific plant fiber, water, other raw materials, and so on. Then, a part of the wet paper slurry is dredged from the slurry tank by the mold die 2 to accumulate a wet pulp body or a very rough paper-shaped object 5 correspondingly onto an upper surface of the mold die 2.
After the pulp-dredging step of dredging up the wet pulp body/paper-shaped object 5 by the mold die 2 from the paper slurry, a little of the wet pulp body may be accumulated above an opening of a shallow cave/groove 3 formed with the wet pulp body 5, to constitute a crosslinking portion 4 (or so-call “bridging”) as shown in dotted lines covering the opening of the cave/groove 3, since most of the wet pulp body contains long-length fibers (over 2 mm) which are floated above a narrow/tiny cavity on the mold die 2 correspondingly to the shallow cave/groove 3 so that a crosslinking effect occurs thereabove; especially in the manner when the cave/groove 3 of the wet pulp body 5 needs to be shaped in a thinner cross-sectional width (i.e. below 8 mm) or a deeper depth (as over 8 mm). In actually, the crosslinking effect may occur on two opposite sides of the thinner cross-sectional width of the cave/groove 3.
Secondly, a finished product made from the wet pulp body/paper-shaped object 5 by the rest following manufacturing process (i.e. the thermo-forming step/a tool-cutting/trimming step) has a very rough surface smoothness. For example, the surface smoothness of the inner surface thereof may be larger than over 30 seconds according to a ‘Bekk’ Smoothness measurement standard. Furthermore, a structure of the paper-shaped object 5/the finished product may crash/be damage easily during the following process (i.e. the thermo-forming step/the tool-cutting/trimming step). Thus, the crosslinking effect will seriously decrease the yield of the paper-shaped object 5/the finished product.
Even though the crosslinking effect might be decreased in part by changing/replacing the raw material kind of the wet paper slurry with the other which has a shorter-length fiber (as less than 2 mm but larger than 1.4 mm), a mechanical strength of the whole paper-shaped object/the finished product constructed with such a shorter-length fiber will be weak which is not enough for forgoing use. Additionally, because the cave/groove 3 is too small, a corresponding broken opening possibly formed with the cave/groove 3 will hugely affect the following process. Moreover, the paper-shaped object manufactured by the conventional molding process and made of the same composite consisting of raw materials will form a smooth surface and a rough surface respectively as both surfaces of the paper-shaped objects. The rough surface reduces the aesthetics of the paper-shaped object.
Furthermore, the conventional pulp molding process comprising the pulp-dredging step and the thermo-forming step needs take a working cycle time of over 200 seconds per each paper-shaped object, thereby resulting in a very lower manufacturing efficiency for mass manufacture requirement.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a pulp molding process and a paper-shaped article to solve the above problems.